Shawn Van der Vlis
Shawn Anthony Van der Vlis is a character on the series, Harpers Falls. He is played by Big Brother alumna and winner, Derrick Levasseur. "Albert had contacted me some years after I had won BB," Derrick grins, "but at that time, I was busy recuperating from my season, and wanting to spend time with my family. However, not long after that, I had contacted Albert and asked him about becoming a part of the cast. He had agreed that recurring would be good as it would allow me time with my family. When he gave me my character name, he explained about an actress that he had admired named Diana Van der Vlis, who had been a prominent actress in the seventies. When he came up with the name, I was impressed. Van der Vlis was a good tribute and a lot better than Levasseur, although I love my last name in real life." Head of the security at Dylan's Townhome Having a long-term connection with the Harper family is something that Shawn Van der Vlis doesn't take for granted. Shawn knows everyone in the family and yet he is more to himself than a lot of people. He is compassionate to a fault, but when you push him hard enough, he will go off on you and you will wish that he wouldn't. Having studied law enforcement at Merrillton University in Merrillton, Massachusetts, Shawn had gotten to know his best friend, Allen Watkins, while in college. In fact, when Allen married Sheila Harper Watkins, he was his best man. He got to know Sheila and her twin brother, Dylan Harper, and gets along with both of them. When he became an officer, he first worked in Merrillton, and worked hard and became a detective. However, he tired of it, and then went on to become a security officer. He found that he loved being protective of a family. He wasn't sure what he would do, but when Allen contacted him about making some fresh precautions for Dylan's safety, as he had been threatened by various people, namely associated with the late Erica Harper, his life changed. At that time, Shawn was still working as a detective and making good money, and really didn't want to do anything that would imperil that job or his pension. However, once his position had been eliminated in a budget cutting move, and received his pension; he decided that finding a job as a security guard would be good. So, he contacted his old friend, Allen, and there was an opening, and a need for security, as the evil Jennifer Barrett had been harassing the Harpers quite frequently. Dylan and Allen hired him on the spot, giving him a new place to live, and moving in and beginning his new work in earnest. He spends a lot of time with the family he guards, and as such has really become PART of the family. He is a close friend and pal to young Derek Asbury Harper, as he is interested in learning about law. Shawn has also studied law, and he helps Derek in learning, by taking him under his wing. Category:Characters Category:Associates of the Harper family Category:Harper family employees